


Somebody that I used to Know

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Misunderstandings, Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam meets a girl that looks a lot like Jessica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr.

The Roadhouse was full. It was like a hunter’s convention or something. They all were chatting about upcoming hunts, previous conquests, and other random things. Dean and Sam were in the middle of it, talking to Jo and Ash when she walked in. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he watched her come in through the door. A couple hunters stood up and hugged her. A couple others clapped her on the back and told her good job.

“Earth to Sammy.” Dean said, waving a hand in front of his brother’s face. “Hello?” Sam kept staring. “Sam.”

“Huh?” Sam asked. Ash and Jo looked at him worried.

“A Phoebe Halliwell thing?” Jo asked. Dean looked at her. “What? I like Charmed. And Alyssa Milano is all right.”

“No.” Sam said. “Not a whoever whatever thing.” He kept staring at the girl. “I think I know her.”

“You do? From where?” Dean asked. Sam just stood up and walked away. The girl noticed and then smiled when she saw Ash.

“Ash!” She said, running over and hugging him.

“Oh hey there (Y/n).” Ash said, hugging her back. “Guys, this is my friend from college (Y/n).”

“Nice to meet you.” Dean said. “I’m Dean…”

“Winchester.” (Y/n) said. “I know who you are.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Dean laughed. (Y/n) just smiled and chatted with Jo, Ash, and Dean.

****

The boys ran into (Y/n) a couple more times over the next few months. And each time, Dean would chat her up and Sam would just back away. He wouldn’t make eye contact and he wouldn’t even say hi. Finally, she had enough. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she marched over to Sam.

“Do you have a problem with me?” She asked. Sam stared down at her. “Well?”

“No.” He said quietly. “Actually, I think I’m falling for you.”

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it.” (Y/n) said.

“It’s nothing against you. I promise.” Sam sighed. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” (Y/n) asked. Sam sighed again.

“You look like Jess.”

(Y/n) froze. She could hear the pain in his voice. It was the same pain when she thought back to the night in high school when her boyfriend had been killed by a Wendigo. Everyone said it was a bear. Everyone said she was in shock. But everyone was wrong.

“Sam…” (Y/n) said softly.

“It’s been over a year. And I know I should move on. That’s what she would want. But I find it so hard and you look so much like her and I…” He was letting his walls fall down. He felt her squeeze his hand and look up into his eyes.

“I don’t want to take her place.” She told him. “And I know that this will be hard for you to do. But maybe we could just start by getting to know each other a little better.” She let go of his hand then held hers out for a handshake. “Hi. I’m (Y/n). Graduate from M.I.T.” Sam smiled and shook her hand.

“Sam Winchester. Stanford dropout.” He laughed. She smiled.

“See. Wasn’t that easy?” She asked. Sam just smiled at her. “And just a heads up. If Dean flirts with me one more time or invites me to a party in the back of the Impala, I’m decking him. Just saying.” Sam laughed.

“I think we’re going to get along nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
